Stay By My Side A Squalo x Reader fic
by KagamineRin81
Summary: My first One-Shot and Reader-insert fic. Please R&R! A storm has occured and you, being afraid of thunders and lightnings, need a companion. Luckily, a certain loud-mouthed swordsman happen to be passing by... Story better than summary...? owo


A/N: Yo~ How have you been, minna-san? I know, I know.. I should update my other story now but I just had to do this. Plot Bunnies have been attacking me in numbers and I couldn't get rid of it. =_=

Anyways.. This is a reader-insert story and a One-Shot so I hope you like it! owo

This is the first time I've wrote this type of story so I hope it's alright~ -

And I hope Squ-chan's not too OOC here. ovo

Squalo: VOOOIII! WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME HERE, TRASH?!

Author: Wow, Squ-chan. even earplugs doesn't work against your voice.

Squalo: VRAAA! SHUT UP, BITCH! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT STUPID NAME!

Author: *whacks him with Yamamoto's baseball bat* **Language, Squ-chan**. There may be kids reading this.

Squalo: VOOIIIIII! THAT HURTS, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! AND BESIDES, WHO WOULD EVEN READ THIS STUPID STORY OF YOURS?!

Author: *twitch and mumbles* Why you little idiotic shark of a swordswoman… *sighs* Just do the disclaimer.

Squalo: Tch, Don't tell me what to do, Bat!

Author: *pulls on his hair and emits dark aura* Do. The. Disclaimer. **NOW.**

Squalo: V-VOOII! FINE!

Author: *lets go of his hair and smiles in triumph*

Squalo: Tch, crazy woman..

This trash, fortunately, doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or she would have messed the whole story.

Author: *twitches but restrains herself*

P-please enjoy the story..

[Y/N]=Name

[H/L]=Hair Length

[H/C]=Hair Color

Your 18, Squalo's 19 and the incident took place a month and a half ago.

* * *

It was a stormy night at the Varia Mansion.

You were sitting on your bed, all wrapped up in blankets and your hands on your ears to block out the loud thunder. Occasionally, you would jump when a huge lightning struck and you would whimper and shiver more.

It has been hours since the storm had started and it doesn't seem to show any signs of stopping soon.

And no matter what you try, you just couldn't sleep at all.

After all, this _was_ your first time sleeping in a non-soundproof room.

Yes, you were the new Cloud Guardian of the Varia. You've just been hired a month ago and this is the first time a storm has ever hit the mansion ever since you got here.

Before you joined the Varia, you belonged to a rich family that were secretly involved in the mafia. You were trained by professionals and you've already mastered using dual swords and huge guns by the age of 10.

You have been considered as one of the Strongest in your family. Of course you have yet to receive Squalo's[1] praise.

You were always happy. You would have noisy days with your family, constant arguments and quarrels with Squalo, having tea with your mother or father in the gardens, training until you passed out, etc…

That was until enemy famiglia's decided to work together and burn your mansion down and kill everyone of your family while you were away at your best friend's place[2].

You were the only one left and Squalo prevented you from doing anything reckless and offered you a place in the Varia.

Of course, Xanxus automatically accepted since both of you have fought before. Although both of you may argue, you were at good terms.

Although that may be the case, you never got over your fear of the Lightning.

Another lightning struck and you gave a scream of terror.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a swordsman with long silver locks came in, screaming, "VOOOOOIIIII! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

You jumped in surprise and almost tackled Squalo to the ground. You stuttered out, "S-S-Squ-ch-chan… P-p-please make it s-stop.."

Squalo, remembering about your fear, began to sigh and calm you down. "It's just a small lightning, [Y/N]. It won't hurt you." He led you to sit on your bed and pat your back when another loud thunder made you jump and did your face in his chest.

He began to blush heavily and became thankful that the lights were out and you wouldn't see his burning face.

He began to stroke your [H/L] [H/C] hair and hug you which caused his face to become redder.

You started to calm down and drift to sleep.

Once Squalo realized you were asleep, he layed you down on your bed and made his way to the door but stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Squ-chan.. Please sleep with me.." You said sleepily. Squalo's face became a tomato once he thought about what you said.

He was about to refuse when another lightning struck and you squeaked and quickly pulled Squalo on your bed because of panic. Squalo was clearly surprised by the sudden strength.

"V-voi! What the hell, woman?!"

You dug your face on his chest, whimpering and shivering again.

"P-Please, Squ-chan.. P-please stay.."

He sighed but obliged.

You slowly calmed down and mumbled a small 'thank you' before falling asleep.

After he saw you sleeping for real, he planted a kiss on your forehead and whispered something before drifting off to sleep.

You unknowingly smiled in your sleep and snuggled closer to him when he whispered those words to you.

"_I will always be with you, [Y/N]."_

* * *

A/N: So? SO? What do you think? *sparkly puppy dog eyes*

Squalo: VOOII! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME ACT LIKE A WEAKLING! *waves sword around threatingly*

Author: Psht, grow up. Just imagine that the same scene will happen to you and Xan-chan. ( T3T)

Squalo: *irk mark* WHAT THE HELL?! *points sword at her throat*

Author: Take that thing away from me and I promise not to post my XS fics. (T.T )

Squalo: *looks at her suspiciously before retreating sword* Deal. *reaches out hand*

Author: *shakes hand* Anyways, Please R&R, minna-san~  
Pretty please with candy sprinkle on top?

Squalo: VOOOOIII! IF YOU DON'T, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS! *waves sword in the air*

Author: Yeah, whatever. Anyways, Squ-chan will take care of the flames and I with the decent and awesome reviews so please review! ^^

Ciao, Ciao! ( ^o^)/

P.S. About my other story, I might go on a hiatus since we have an upcoming field demonstration and there are also choir practices. We're going to practice 29 songs in less than 10 days so we have our work cut out for us. But I'll try to update as soon as possible. :3

Thanks for reading these long and amateur-ish stories, minna-san! I really appreciate the effort! ^^


End file.
